High electrical current connectors frequently use blade type contacts. Blade type connectors include a blade that frictionally fits into a contact having an elongated slot. The disadvantage of such connectors is that over time the frictional fit between the blade and the contact becomes worn. Another disadvantage is initially the frictional fit between blade and contact may be either too tight or too loose resulting in variations in insertion force. If the frictional fit is too tight, the blade may be difficult to insert and difficult to remove from the contact. If the frictional fit is too loose, then there may not be good electrical contact between the blade and the contact. Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a blade and contact type connector in which the frictional resistance between the blade and contact can be adjusted.